


Mixed Drinks

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Challenge Response, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tim shouldn't say anything about Abby's drinking habits.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, nooooo, you know I don't own this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Drinks

"Lighten up, McGee!" Abby nearly sang the words as she danced around her lab. "I've got the results Gibbs wanted."

"Really? I thought you were stumped." Tim pursed his mouth, watching as Abby picked up her Caff-Pow, slurping at the straw.

"Well, I kinda was, you know? But then Gibbs brought me this new Caff-Pow and it's not just caffeinated but has a _double dose_ of caffeine - "

Tim broke in when Abby was sucking in a breath, "And that energized you enough to figure out the problem." At Abby's happy nod, Tim rolled his eyes. "Just don't drink those all the time. I don't want you in some sort of heart attack or something."

"McGee!" Abby pouted, smacking his arm and making him wince. "Don't harsh the Caff-Pow buzz!"


End file.
